Stuck in the Gym
by siiyouu
Summary: When Tiffany fails to hear that the gym is closing, she finds herself stuck in the Saffron City Gym, at night, with the electricity off. How will she react? How will she get out? Read my story to find out!


Tiffany was walking down the almost silent street of Saffron City. Her Umbreon was tagging along, with a small beauty-bag in its mouth.

"Well, Sweety, were here," she addressed her Umbreon as they arrived at the rather large building. No, it wasn't the biggest in town, but (at least for her) the most important one.

A metal sign was struck to the wall that read: "Saffron City Gym"

"Umbreon, Um-Umbreon" her pokemon said, in the muffled kind of way that everyone says things in when they have something in their mouth. The pokemon was just about to drop it...

Tiffany quickly took the beauty bag out of her pokemon's mouth. It contained multiple poke balls. „So is everyone there?" Tiffany started, looking into the beauty-bag, "Machamp, Espeon, Farfetch'd, and Raichu. All here."

She entered the gym, and turned to the guy that always gave advice. Or at least, she turned to where he was supposed to stand, as there was only a sign there that read: "We apologise, our advise-giver is off sick. Please don't get lost."

"Oh well... Come on, Sweety" she called to her Umbreon, who was standing at a potted plant, one leg in the air doing... Tiffany didn't want to think about it.

It was late evening, according to the clock that was hanging from the ceiling. But Tiffany wasn't paying any attention to it. She just strolled to the first warp tile, her Umbreon at her heels.

They landed in a room with a strange snoring sound filling it. The trainer occupying it had fallen asleep, as had his Abra. Sweety dashed off to the next tile, Tiffany following her. The trainer who was supposed to battle anybody in the room was on the phone. So they just continued walking. The next room contained a few potted plants, four warp tiles, including the one they had used to get into the room.

Suddenly there was a school-bell like noise and someone announced something over the loudspeaker system, but Tiffany wasn't listening. She was too busy telling her Umbreon (that seemingly had a bladder infection) to hurry up.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the..." Tiffany began, and she tried to find her Umbreon. Well, it was definitely one of the days where she was happy that the yellow fur markings of the Umbreon glowed in the dark. As she discovered those yellow rings, she sat down next to Sweety and opened her rucksack.

She rummaged through her rucksack, which contained a cookie wrapper, a pack of hankies, some pokecandy, an antidote, an old pack of crisps that should have been thrown out a month ago and…ah yes: her cell phone. She started typing in her mum's telephone number.

"Darn." She said, as the phone ran out of power just a she wanted to press the "Phone this number" button. And she had no spare batteries.

She took the beauty bag where she kept her poke balls and grabbed one.

"Come out, Raichu!" she called, "Use Flash!"

Only then Tiffany noticed that she had got the wrong poke ball, and her Machamp was standing in the darkness.

Instead of calling it back, se had a brainwave: "The badges must be stored somewhere in the gym… If I can get Machamp to smash the walls, I might be able to spare myself from a fight with the gym leader."

"But hold it…." she thought, "Smashing walls is major property damage… and stealing badges is also not the most legal thing of all activities…"

"But how else should I get out…. Im certainly not waiting for the morning to come. Besides I probably can't beat Sabrina in a fair fight anyway..."

Tiffany decided to go through with it after all. She almost certainly wouldn't be caught anyway.

So she grabbed another poke ball, and this time she was lucky: It was Raichu.

After she had commanded it to use "Flash", she commanded Machamp to smash the walls.

Machamp punched the wall with all four hands at the once. Long cracks spread over the paintwork revealing the bricks behind it. The wall shattered, creating a hole that was large enough for her and her pokemon and leaving a large pile of shards on the tiled floor.

After they had smashed away about two walls, Tiffany and her pokemon reached a hall, about twice as big as the other rooms in the gym. On the floor there where markings, making sure that everybody who entered this room would know where the battle field was. On a podium a bit higher then the battle field, stood a desk with a chair.

Tiffany was sure: the badges had to be in this room. Tiffany approached the table. In the left hand corner farthest away from Tiffany, a Game Boy lay on top of a book, in the other corner stood a desktop lamp, and next to it a bunch of folders. In the centre of the table there was a letter.

Tiffany skimmed over it. It made her notice she was lucky. The letter was something about the gym only having one more badge and wanting to order more. Tiffany noticed that the desk had three drawers.

One contained some more activities like games and books, the second contained papers, and the third contained nothing… or no, wait, there was something glistening in the back of it.

Yes! Tiffany thought. Now she only had to get out…. . She ordered Machamp to smash another wall, and out she ran onto the streets.

Tiffany was proud of herself She had escaped from the gym _and_ gotten a badge without a single fight.

The sun was rising, and the street slowly but steadily began to get busier again.

Tiffany walked down to the stand where she had left her bike and rode off.

She was already in Vermillion City when she read the newspaper that made her cringe. The headline was: "Brake-in in Saffron City Gym. Walls Smashed. Badge stolen!"


End file.
